1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a running board for an all-terrain vehicle, and to a vehicle incorporating the running board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a running board including structure that substantially blocks snow, mud and the like from landing on the running board during operation, and that resists transfer of engine heat to the rider's feet.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some all-terrain vehicles, which include running boards, are known. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-71962, an all-terrain vehicle is described including running boards on which a rider can put his or her feet. In the cross-referenced related applications, the running boards are oriented parallel to the sides of the engine, provided in the center of the body. Conventionally, such running boards are plate members, positioned in a substantially horizontal orientation, such that main portions thereof connect to lower rear ends of the front fenders, and to the lower front ends of the rear fenders.
Conventionally, an open space is provided, more or less, between the running boards and the engine inside the body.
As a result, there has been a problem that loose material such as snow, mud and the like are able to enter through this open space and land on the running board, accumulating thereon, when the vehicle is traveling on rough terrain.
Also, there has been another problem that the heat, radiating from the engine toward the feet of a rider, has not been adequately blocked, where the running board is positioned in a substantially horizontal orientation.
Although the known vehicular running boards have some utility for their intended purposes, there is still a need to provide an improved running board for an all-terrain vehicle. More particularly, there is a need for an improved a running board for an all-terrain vehicle, in which structure is provided to substantially block snow, mud and the like from landing on the running board during operation. A need also exists for a running board that resists the transfer of engine heat to the rider's feet.